


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by wereheretostay



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereheretostay/pseuds/wereheretostay
Summary: They find healing, a new growth, in the way they pick up each other's pieces when no one else can.(basically fluff and smut because I'm a sucker for these two, and I want them to be happy)





	1. Work Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad I found you, captain," murmurs Jyn against his shoulder. Her words are tainted with a small smile. "Don't disappear again."

The only sound hitting his ears is the soft drum of his footsteps on the metal floor of the corridor. It echoes, bouncing off the walls and down the narrow hall he's found himself in. He's not sure how he got here, but it's away from the constant hum of chatter and the awkward exchanges he's never quite able to avoid back near the center of the base, and for that he's thankful. 

He's so focused on using the sound of his boots to drown out all of his other thoughts that he doesn't even notice when another pair joins them, less languid than his own. He knows who it is before she even speaks. "Cassian."

He slows his pace and pauses before turning around to see a pair of bright green eyes filled with curiosity and something else he can't quite place. "Hi," he says simply. 

"I've been looking for you. You keep disappearing," says Jyn, her voice quieting on the last word. She opens her mouth again like she wants to say something else, but relents. Her features soften and she exhales a long breath that Cassian can feel against his collarbone, warm and delicate. Her tentative touch on his arm feels more like a question than her next words do. "Holding up?"

A sigh mixed with a chuckle escapes out of Cassian's mouth. He covers her hand with his before taking her palm and placing it to his shoulder, where he knows she can feel the lump of jagged scar tissue on his shoulder. "They patched me up. Did they fix you, too?"

Jyn doesn't reply; her eyes are focused on his and her lips stay pursed together in a tired line. In answer, she slips her hand out from underneath the weight of Cassian's and brings it up to his jaw. She lets it hover there for a second. He can feel hesitation rising and falling with every breath she takes. So he leans into her touch, closing his eyes, feeling her hand pressed against the stubble on his cheek. He feels her fingers skimming over the pale line of a scar where his ear meets his jawline, then down his neck where another one peeks out from under the collar of his shirt. She hooks her three fingers underneath the fabric and presses against his skin. Steady is his heartbeat against her knuckles.

When he opens his eyes, she's not looking at him but is instead staring at the fabric fisted in her palm. With a finger he raises her chin to meet her gaze. He leans his forehead down to touch hers.

It starts off as an embrace, Jyn using the hand holding his tunic to pull him tighter against her body. She loops an arm around his neck and weaves her fingers up into his thick hair. And then, before either of them know what's happening, their lips come crashing together. 

It's a desperate kiss, hard and messy and passionate because they're not used to this and have all the time in the world to be gentle. Cassian's teeth dig lightly into Jyn's lower lip and he can feel her breathing falter. He lets his hand fall down below her waistline, pressing them impossibly closer together. And then he feels Jyn curve her hand down his neck and down his chest, and down even further, and he pulls them both into a spare closet to the left because he can feel his blood rushing to follow her hand.

Jyn rests her fingers at the button of his pants, looking up at him with a questioning eyebrow. His nod is all it takes and she's pulling at the zipper, then sliding out of her vest as he kicks off his boots and slips his legs out of his pants. There's too much fabric in the way and they stifle giggles and grins as they hurry to get everything off until there's nothing separating them but the heat radiating off their bodies.

Cassian stops, his breath hitching in his throat. He lets his eyes devour the woman in front of him. She's beautiful, and he can tell she's resisting the urge to cover herself, so he tells her. "You are as beautiful and bright as the sun, mi estrella." My star. 

She pushes herself on him in a kiss, cheeks growing redder more so at the compliment than at how erotic this is. Her breasts are pressed up against his chest and her warmth is delicately close to his hardness, and it's altogether too much for him. 

Cassian places his hands underneath her rear and sets her on a small table behind them. His lips leave hers and she lets out a soft noise as he trails his mouth down her jaw and neck, sucking and occasionally biting. He pulls a nipple into her mouth, circling his tongue around it while tugging at the other with his fingers. He continues his ministrations down her stomach and hips, reaching his destination at her inner thighs. Jyn moans in response to his mouth being so close to her heat, and the sound makes him all the more aroused. 

He slips a finger into her - she's absolutely dripping. He adds another finger after a moment and then draws her clit into his mouth. He's soft and slow with his fingers but hard and fervent with his mouth and the combination makes Jyn writhe, her thighs clenching around his ears. 

"Cassian.."

"Yes?" He looks up at her, hair loose and back arching. He imagines this is what perfection looks like. 

"Cas-" A moan pushes her words out of the way. "I need you." The fire in her eyes tells him she's tired of being teased, so he gives her what she wants. 

He enters her slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. But soon they've found a hot and heavy rhythm and the sound of skin against skin and muffled cries of desire and _heat_ is all that fills the room. In what feels like a taste of heaven, they come together, panting in each other's arms as they ride out the intense wave of orgasm. Then it's just the two of them, basking in each other's warmth in a silent afterglow. 

"I'm glad I found you, captain," murmurs Jyn against his shoulder. Her words are tainted with a shy smile. "Don't disappear again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Hozier obsessively while I wrote this, so that's where the title came from :)


	2. All My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I see clearly, it's you I'm looking for. 
> 
> Inspired by the song "All My Days" by Alexi Murdoch, a song off of Cassian's official Spotify playlist.

They sneak back to Cassian's quarters stifling giggles and smoothing down clothes and hair. With each person they pass in the halls they have to set their expressions straight and pull their hands apart, until they turn an empty corner and their fingers find each other again. The next deserted hall and it's Jyn's lips that crash onto Cassian's in a quick kiss before nearing footsteps break them apart.

"We're not very good at keeping secrets, are we," whispers Jyn through a grin and mischievous eyes after a council member walks by, narrowing missing the show. 

Cassian simply rolls his eyes with a chuckle and opens the door to his quarters for Jyn. "No, it's you that's not very good at it." 

He shuts the door behind them and adjusts the lights, and then turns to look at Jyn. She's studying the main room, beginning to walk along the right wall. Her fingertips reach out to skim over the few items placed on the shelf - a framed photograph, a couple of geodes and polished rocks, a necklace and two rings sitting in a small box. There's a guitar resting against the wall beside her feet and she leans down to pluck a string. The sound rings rich and heavy in the silence. 

"Are these.. Is this your family?" Jyn murmurs as she gestures to the photo. She has her lip between her teeth and her eyebrows raised, but she doesn't look like she wants to pull the words back into her mouth. Instead she exudes a comfort that Cassian is drawn to, so he joins her.

A tired sigh comes out as he lets his gaze skim over the faces of his mother, his father, his three sisters. There's a sad noise trapped in the back of his throat that he won't let out; it's a sound too broken from a place to vulnerable. "Yes. My mother, my father, and my sisters." He points to each as he talks about them. "Adria, the oldest. Hadassah's the second oldest. Then there's Maria. She was the sister I was closest to. Her's was the last familiar face I saw before everything went black, and I woke up without any of them."

The words take Jyn back to that moment on the ship, Cassian's voice angry and sadness-tinged as it hit her ears. _You're not the only one who lost everything._ But now, standing next to her, he's calm. In the silence she can hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. "Cassian... I'm sorry. I..." She trails off, unable to find the right words. Instead she takes his hand. He squeezes, and in that moment, all the tension slips away. 

"But now I've found you." The words are spoken so quietly Jyn almost misses them. They make her heart beat quicker and her stomach warm with butterflies. 

Jyn takes his other hand in hers. Her eyes meet his in an unspoken demand to not look away, to not drop his gaze but to find home in hers. "But now you've found me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a second chapter because I listened to this song and I fell in love with it and how I thought it related to Cassian, and his relationship with Jyn.


End file.
